


Phone Calls with the Grants

by supercatandfriends



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-18
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-08-23 07:00:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 15,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8318332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supercatandfriends/pseuds/supercatandfriends
Summary: Cat's been away from Catco for weeks now, thinking she'd enjoy the new free time with Carter. But Carter, being the thirteen year old boy he is, is absolutely suffocated having to constantly entertain his bored mother. So he calls Kara. And begs Kara to call his mom. And begs his mom to call Kara. And tries to get them to talk to each other again before he goes absolutely mad.





	1. Chapter 1

“Kara, this is an emergency, I need your help.” Not even a greeting, Kara sighed. Generally, she’d be more worried; frantic phone calls from thirteen year olds were pretty panic inducing things. But this was the eleventh time that Carter had called her in the same speedy, choppy manner, reminding her so much of his mom. His mom, who she hadn’t spoken to in weeks. Who hadn’t even bothered to shot her a text message when her first article went to print.

“Kid, I get that, I really do, but don’t you think your mom might be a little… upset… if she finds out that you’re calling me about her?” Kara winced at the hesitant sound of her voice. Of course Cat would be upset. A DEO agent shot her a strange look as she walked down the hall of the building talking stealthily into her phone. She turned her head, trying to be more discreet than she already was. Alex was the last person she needed to find out about this.

“She’s losing it. Really,” Carter said quickly, ignoring Kara’s worries, “This morning she baked a cake.”

“Oh god,” Kara muttered sarcastically, “baking. The true mark of insanity.”

“At 4 a.m., Kara.  I woke up at 4 a.m. to pots and pans being rattled around in the kitchen because she was drunk baking at 4 a.m.” Kara could hear something crashing to the floor on the other end of the call. “Crap, I’ll call you back, she’s coming down the hall.”

He hung up, leaving Kara to stand struck in the middle of the DEO. She couldn’t _actually_ do anything to help. Could she? It would be unethical. Or something like that. Cat wasn’t her boss anymore. She wasn’t her assistant. And it definitely sounded like this was worse than the eleven phone calls she’d gotten about Cat forcing Carter to play board games for days on end or go out for ice cream three times a week.

But they both had their own lives now. That very distinctly did not involve each other. Cat had made that one pretty clear with the silence from her end of their… relationship. If you could even call it that.

“You look vexed.” Kara jumped, turning around to glare at Winn, who held his hands up defensively from where he was leaning against a doorframe. “Woah, calm down, Supergirl, just me.”

“I’m not _vexed_.” Kara scrunched up her face, letting her hands flail uselessly around her. “I’m… conflicted.”

“Those words legitimately mean almost exactly the same thing.” Winn wrapped an arm around her shoulder, tugging her into the lab he’d been working in. “Take a seat, tell Winn about it.”

“Pass.” But Kara hopped up onto a clear counter anyway, patting the spot beside her for Winn to join her.

“I don’t think technically we’re allowed to sit on those.” He didn’t hesitate before jumping up beside her, though, glancing around to make sure no one was looking at them after he was already on the counter. Leaning his elbows on his knees, he looked up at her from his hunched over position. “Did Carter call you again?”

Kara’s scrunched up face returned, this time with added lip biting. Winn didn’t need to know everything.

“He did… he’s just worried about all the free time Miss Grant has now,” Kara muttered, reaching up to adjust her glasses before remembering that she wasn’t wearing them. Sometimes she still forgot that things had changed with her and Winn. That he mostly interacted with Supergirl-Kara, now and not Kara-Kara. She still felt like Kara-Kara when she was around him, even at the DEO. “I wanna help, but-”

“But you’re terrified that Miss Grant will bite your head off and then eat you alive?” Kara dropped her head to hide behind a curtain of blonde curls.

“How would I be alive if she bite my head off?” Winn smacked her shoulder, giving it his best effort to push her off the counter. She hopped back down as she heard the telltale crackle in her ear that signaled a situation that was about to need Supergirl. Sure enough, Alex’s voice followed, asking if she was in the building yet. She spun around on her heel, planting her hands on either side of Winn’s legs, effectively trapping him in place and throwing on her best threatening look. “If you tell _anyone_ that Carter’s been calling me, I’ll throw you into the sun, Winn.”

“Wow, maybe someone should change their name to Sensitive-girl.” Kara rushed off towards the command room, leaving Winn behind, still muttering to himself. “Or Touchy-girl. No, no, that sounds porn-y. Sensitive-girl, it is.”

  
  
  


“She’s writing poetry.” Carter’s voice crackled through the static. But Kara was sure she’d heard the word _poetry_. He couldn’t be talking about- “My mom, she’s writing poetry.”

“Maybe you misunderstood?” Kara pressed her finger to her ear, trying to make sure she was hearing him correctly over the sound of the wind and her cape fluttering behind her. “I’m she she’s not-”

“Angsty, long poetry. And I know I didn’t misunderstand because she didn’t tell me. I found it. Some of it is super gross.” Kara could hear Carter’s scowl through the phone. “Kara, please. Just, like, call her. I think she needs to hear your thoughts on her… extended vacation.”

“I don’t think I’m allowed to have thoughts on it, Carter.” Kara sighed. Seventeen calls. She’d either have to do something about it, or get a phone plan with better long distance coverage. She slid into her bedroom window, careful not to make too much noise that she roused Carter’s suspicion. “She’ll… figure it out, I’m sure. Just give her some time, okay, buddy?”

“I don’t have _time_ , I am losing my mind,” Carter whispered. Kara could hear him dragging the phone closer to his mouth. “I’m suffocating, she’s-”

“Carter?” Kara heard Cat’s muffled call on Carter’s end. “Are you on the phone?”

“Uh, yeah, Mom! Michael had a homework question? About… photosynthesis.” Kara covered her face with her hand, not believing how bad of a liar this kid was. If Cat didn’t see through that one, maybe she truly was losing it.

“Alright, dinner’s ready, though, so tell Michael goodnight.” Yeah, she might definitely be losing it. Kara heard her heels clicking in the background, slowly fading away before Carter dared to speak to her again.

“Photosynthesis?” Kara asks, incredulous. “You couldn’t have come up with better than that?”

“No, you don’t understand. It doesn’t matter what I say. I could tell her that I’m talking to my friend Barack Obama about his thoughts on climate change and she would just soldier right on through the conversation,” Carter groaned. “We had a two hour long ‘conversation’ yesterday about what would happen if we got a cat. She’s allergic to both cats and cat puns; we’re not getting a cat.”

Kara shut her bedroom window, knowing Alex would complain if she saw it when she got there. Her phone buzzed as Carter explained his mother’s newfound joy at discussing hypothetical situations. Alex, texting to tell her she was on her way up. If she tuned Carter out a little, she could hear Alex climbing the stairs.

“I’m really sorry, but there’s really nothing I can think to do, Carter,” Kara told him, kicking some laundry under her bed as she made her way to the front door to let Alex in. “I gotta go, I’ll… talk to you later, I guess.”

Alex didn’t even knock, just barged right in. Kara glared at her as she kicked the door shut behind her. She mercifully heard Carter sigh and say his goodbyes, hardly putting up a real fight this time.

“You should keep it locked if you don’t want people just waltzing in here,” Alex said smugly, dropping a bag of takeout containers on the kitchen island. She saw the phone still pressed to Kara’s ear. “Are you on the phone?”

“Um. No?” Kara dropped her hand, sliding her phone into her back pocket. “I was checking my voicemail. Can never be too diligent about that.”

“Uh huh.” Alex nodded, taking the containers out of the bag and opening them up on the counter. Kara could feel her mouth starting to water as the smell of greasy, cheap Chinese food filled the room. She nearly floated towards the box, reaching out to grab a potsticker with her hand, when Alex snapped the lid closed. “Who were you on the phone with?”

“I wasn’t on the phone.” Kara shook her head, almost violently, eyes never lifting from the takeout box.

“Then just let me see your phone.” Alex held out her free hand, curling her fingers as she motioned for Kara to give it to her.

“You’re not… I don’t have to- I can talk to whoever I like, whenever I like. On the phone. Or in person. And- and I don’t have to tell you about it. If I don’t want to.” Kara held her head up, eyes going wide in mock righteousness. She plopped down on the barstool with a sharp nod in Alex’s direction.

“So you were on the phone?” Alex asked, opening the box again and letting Kara start stuffing her face. “What I’m taking away from that is that you were on the phone. And you don’t want to tell me about it.”

She narrowed her eyes, leaning on the counter to be eye level with her sister.

“Was it a boy?” She raised an eyebrow, smirking like she knew what was going on. Kara nearly choked on her noodles, a furious blush spreading across her cheeks.

“No! God, no! It’s not-he’s not… No, Alex, just no,” she said as soon as she regained the ability to talk, her face twisting into disgust.

“But it is a boy?” Alex asked, confused. “Just not like a _boy_?”

“He's thirteen. So, no,” Kara said, sighing. Alex was bound to find out eventually. Especially if the frequency of Carter’s phone calls keep increasing the way they were.

The additional information of age did very little to assuage any of Alex's confusion. She dragged a barstool around the island and sat down across from Kara, ignoring the food entirely.

“I think you need to tell me what the hell is happening.”

Alex sat still and quiet through Kara’s explanation of Carter’s phone calls, Cat’s out of character behavior, and Carter’s pleas for her to do something about it. She didn't interrupt, didn't even move an inch for the entire story. But Kara could feel the anger beginning to radiate off of her as she tried to stay relatively calm.

“And this is what's been stressing you out for, like, a week?” Alex said, dragging out her words. Kara got up and began pacing the kitchen, trying to avoid Alex's glare. “Kara, this isn't your job anymore."

“Okay, but it wasn’t my _job_ to go check on Winn after he got food poisoning from that weird food truck, but that doesn’t mean I didn’t go make sure he was okay,” Kara reasoned, arms gesturing wildly beside her as she paced, “That’s what friends do, Alex.”

“She’s not your friend,” Alex said, getting up to go stop Kara’s pacing with two gentle hands on her shoulders. “She _was_ your boss. And from what I remember, she wasn’t even a particularly nice one-”

Kara opened her mouth to protest, but Alex shook her head, not letting her interrupt before she made her point.

“You have no responsibility to this woman or her kid anymore.” Kara frowned, lightly shaking her head as her sister spoke. “The absolute best thing you could do is stop answering the phone.”

“That’s not the best thing I could do for Carter,” Kara muttered, “Or Miss Grant.”

“No, but it’s the best thing you could do for _you_ .” Alex turned Kara around with a shove to her shoulders, pushing her towards the living room. “Now come on, stop thinking about them, like a normal, rational person would if their crazy ex-boss’s son keep calling them, and let’s watch _Gilmore Girls.”_

  
  
  


Cat leaned up against the bedroom door, listening to her son talking desperately on the phone. She scrunched up her nose, trying to figure out who he could be calling this late at night. Not his father, that’s for sure. Or at least, he wouldn’t sound so animated about it. She couldn’t quite make out the words, but he definitely sounded emotional as he spoke.

He’d been pulling away from her. The more she tried to be in his life, the less he seemed to want her in it. She wasn’t an idiot; she knew what it felt like when someone didn't want her around. She just didn't think she'd feel that with Carter. 

She sighed, walking away from his bedroom door, letting him carry on his conversation with a stranger that he clearly wanted to talk to more than her. She’d go back in a few minutes, after letting him finish up his call. Try to get him to come out and talk to her. He was allowed to have friends, she told herself, even if she didn’t allow herself the same luxury. 

It had been amazing at first; having all the time she wanted to spend with Carter. They’d both relished the time together, having not had that sort of thing before. She’d have breakfast with Carter. Take Carter to school. Pick Carter up. They’d spend a few hours walking around National City; shopping, eating, talking. Of course, she let him have some time to do homework, but she’d even tried to help him with that. Not that he needed it. Or particularly wanted it.

If she was honest with herself, she was a bit lonely. She’d thought all she’d need once she left Catco was Carter. But without the endless chatter of the day, the arguing and the bickering with employees, she was getting downright bored.

She pulled herself up onto a barstool in the kitchen, tapping through the messages on her phone. She’d never sent fewer text messages than she had in the last couple weeks. She could… call someone? Ask then if they wanted to- no. She didn’t need to beg people to spend time with her. If they wanted to see her, they’d call.

Not even Kara had bothered to stay in touch, and she’d been beginning to think she’d never get rid of that girl. Especially after she’d nearly broken down in her office at the news that Cat was leaving. She’d expected frantic emails with questions about sources, text messages asking for advice, at the least she’d expected one or two phone calls when Kara’s articles were published to ask her opinion. But all she’d gotten was silence from the girl who’d taken up so much space in her life just a few months prior.

Carter slipped into the kitchen, smiling at her like he was afraid to hurt her feelings. Tentatively, he sat down beside her at the counter. She clicked her phone off and flipped it over on the countertop before he could see her sentimentally scrolling through text message from her former assistant.

“Hey, I have a question.” He fidgeted with the buttons on his shirt sleeve as he spoke, eyes flicking between Cat’s face and the button he was popping in and out of the hole.

“You don’t have to tell me you have a question, Carter, you can just ask it.” He flashed a bright smile at her, before ducking his head back down.

“Okay. Okay, don’t take this the wrong way or anything, but…" 

“But?” He leaned onto the counter, propping his head up on his hands and staring across the kitchen.

“Do you not, like, have any friends, Mom?” He winced as he said it, wishing he’d been a little less direct. But Cat preferred direct, and he didn’t particularly want to dance around it, either.

“Friends?” She tried to laugh, reaching out to run a hand through his hair. She made an irritated face when he nodded, but quickly schooled her features back into something kinder, not willing to risk putting off the one person in her life who still spoke to her. Trying to keep it light, she responded with a smile, “Why do I need friends? I have you.”

“Yeah, I have noticed that,” Carter deadpanned, finally turning to look at her, his eyes almost pitying. Cat pulled back, drawing her hand away from him. He immediately changed tone, leaning his forehead on her shoulder and letting the worry fill his voice. “I really mean it, Mom. I’m worried about you being so… _bored_ all the time. And I love you, I really do, but I need some air. I just thought maybe if we both spent some time with other people-”

“Are you breaking up with me?” Cat joked, wrapping her arms around his shoulders and pulling him into a hug. He sighed, sinking into her arms and sliding off the barstool he’d been sitting on.

“I think you need to call Kara.” Cat tensed, pushing him away with her hands on his shoulders so she could look him in the face as he talked about complete nonsense.

“Call _Kara_?” Cat asked incredulously, eyes narrowing in suspicion. “Why the hell would I do that?”

“Because I like her. Out of all the people you’ve spent any amount of time with who I think you could call, Kara is the least annoying of those options.” He had a point. But she wasn’t going to _call_ her former assistant and beg her to come… come what? Have dinner with her? See a movie? What did people even do when they wanted to spend time with someone?

Carter could see the confusion and indecision on her face. “Or I could call her for you?”

“No.” She shook her head almost violently, letting go of his shoulders. “If Kara Danvers wants to speak to me, she’ll call me. I’m not going to barge into that girl’s personal life after she _just_ got me out of her professional one.”

  
  


Kara had stopped arguing with Alex, knowing she wouldn’t be able to change her mind in any short amount of time after two years of Catco horror stories. She’d sat down, dragged all the takeout to the coffee table, and settled in for at least two hours of mindless television. Halfway through the first episode of the night, she stopped keeping up with the plot, letting her mind wander back towards Cat. 

It wasn’t right. For her to just ignore them. To stop answering Carter’s phone calls and leave the kid out to dry. She wasn’t even sure he _had_ anyone else he could call about this.

But then again, it wasn’t like Cat was hurting anyone… maybe Carter’s sleep schedule. She was just… trying some new things. Not necessarily bad. Just because it wasn’t normal for her didn’t mean that Kara needed to swoop in and try to make her stop. Not that she could make Cat do anything she didn’t want to do, anyway. She’d just… tell Carter that she couldn’t help him. Offer him a listening ear if he needed it every now and then, but adamantly refuse to get involved.

Her phone buzzed in her pocket. Alex didn’t look away from the television, but Kara could see her jaw tighten as the phone continued to go off. She slipped it out from underneath her, glancing at the screen to confirm that it was, in fact, Carter, before sliding off the couch. 

“No.” Alex grabbed her arm, trying to tug her back down onto the couch. “We’re halfway through an episode, just let it go to voicemail.”

“It’s James,” Kara lied, quickly, jerking out of Alex’s grasp. “Five minutes.”

She hit answer, but stayed quiet until she was able to slip into her bathroom, where hopefully, Alex wouldn’t be able to hear her unless she really tried. 

“Hey,” Kara mumbled, leaning against the bathroom sink. “Is this actually a pressing matter or is your mom trying to make you go to another art class?”  

“I’m offended that you think a painting class _isn’t_ a pressing matter,” Carter said. 

“I can’t help you. I’ve told you this already. There is nothing I can do,” Kara pleaded, trying to get him to see reason. “I can’t just casually show up at your apartment and demand that Miss Grant stop doing things she wants to do. She’d literally murder me. Do you want to be responsible for my murder?”

“She wouldn’t. She’d be happy to see you.” Carter was just like his mom. Maybe less angry. Maybe less snarky. But just as determined and just as stubborn. Kara knew he wouldn’t quit calling her until she at least _tried_ to do something. She ran her fingers through her hair, trying to come up with an excuse. “Look, she _wants_ to see you, I know it. But she’s afraid of butting into your life or something. If you just called her first…”

“It’s just not a good idea, buddy,” she said lightly. Alex was moving around in the living room, not even bothering to pretend like she wasn’t coming directly towards the bathroom to listen in on Kara’s conversation. So she said the only thing she knew would get Carter to hang up the phone without too much protest. “I’ll… think about it.”

“Really?” He sounded much too excited. Kara was sure his confidence in her was misplaced. There really _wasn’t_ anything she could do that would be of much use. All she could do was take some of Miss Grant’s attention away from Carter by massively pissing her off for about an hour or so. She sighed, listening to Alex lean up against the bathroom door.

“Yeah,” she muttered, “I’ll think about it.”

  
  
  


She should have said no. Should have listened to Alex and ignored the phone calls until they stopped coming. Or at least those were the panicked thoughts that went through her head as the phone rang. Pressing it tighter to her ear, she began to pray that Cat wouldn’t pick up. That she could tell Carter she tried, but-

“Hello?” Of course she’d sound confused. Why the hell would her ex-assistant be calling her in the middle of a Saturday morning? “Kara?”

“Oh, um, hi?” Kara winced, dragging a hand through her hair. She pulled her feet up onto the couch, wrapping her arms around her knees.

“Hi.” Cat sounded… vaguely amused? Or irritated. Sometimes it was hard to tell. Kara hesitated, wishing she’d planned this conversation out on a piece of paper rather than in her head. She couldn’t remember any of the things she’d planned to say. She opened and closed her mouth a few times, pleading with herself to say something sensible, quickly. “Did you need something?”

“Need something? Uh, no. No, I didn’t _need_ anything?” Kara stuttered, wondering how Cat would respond if she tried to play it off like she’d dialed the wrong number. “Uh... “

“Use your words.” Kara could practically hear the smirk. Amused, then, not irritated. Which, admittedly, might not be the better of those two options. Words came rushing out of her mouth before she could think them through, barely discernible. 

“I wanted to know if you were busy tonight-” _Because I miss you? Because I want to see you?_ No, no, Kara thought, hardly stopping herself, that wouldn’t do. “Because…”

“Because?” Cat prompted. Kara looked around the room, searching for any idea of what to say. Absolutely anything that would be better than telling her that Carter called. She spotted a splash of red hanging over the edge of a kitchen chair.

“James asked me to call you!” She said, suddenly inspired, suddenly realizing how she could make this all far less awkward for the both of them. Wondering how she hadn’t thought of it before. “Supergirl wanted to talk to you, but she didn’t wanna just… show up at your apartment? Uninvited.”

Cat didn’t respond. Kara hoped this wasn’t the moment when Cat decided to stop pretending she didn’t know who Supergirl was. Hoped she’d just go along with it like she always had.

“And why didn’t he just call me himself?” She could hear the smugness in Cat’s voice, but she didn’t sound angry at Kara’s continued use of the see through ruse. Of course she was going to keep playing the game. Why stop now?

“Uh.. He, uh, was busy.” Kara winced before shaking her head and continuing. “So are you busy? Because someone’s gotta… get in touch with Supergirl and let her know and all that…” 

“Don’t you think it would be easier if someone just gave me her number?” Cat asked. Kara was glad she didn’t dwell on that question. Was unsure how she’d answer it right now. “Tell her I’ll see her tonight, 7p.m. sharp.  I’d prefer it if she used the front door."

“Okay. Okay, great, Miss Grant, I’ll see- I’ll tell Supergirl to… see you later,” Kara mumbled, groaning at her near misstep. She hung up the phone, tossing it to the other side of the couch. It was almost noon. There were approximately eight hours before she’d have to show up at Cat’s apartment. And she had absolutely no idea what to say to her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i legitimately do not know how long this is going to be, so i want to apologize for that first and foremost. probably not super long. maybe like only twice as long as it is right now?


	2. Chapter 2

“No this isn’t _good_ , Lucy,” Kara said, picking at her lunch. She’d called Lucy almost immediately after realizing how bad of an idea going to see Cat was. Lucy was bound to be slightly more helpful than Alex, seeing as she actually _knew_ Cat. And knew she wasn’t as awful as a lot of people thought she was.

“Why not? You’ll go over there, chit-chat, drink some wine. She’ll give you some life advice that’s only thinly veiled as superhero advice. It’ll be good.” Lucy sipped at her coffee, nodding along as she spoke. “What are you so worried about? It’s not like you’re concerned she’s gonna discover your little secret.”

“I’m just… worried, Luce.” Kara blushed, thinking through all the worst case scenarios. “What if she decides she doesn’t like me outside of having to work with me? What if she never wants to see me again? What if it’s awkward and-”

“Oh-kay, calm down, Sensitive-girl,” Lucy said, reaching across the table to grab Kara’s hands.

“You’ve been talking to Winn,” Kara accused, eyes narrowing.

“Mhm, I like Winn. Winn’s a smart guy. Winn would tell you to calm down.” Lucy squeezed her hands before pulling away again. “If you go into this thinking it’s going to be awful, then it’s going to be awful. Just, like, imagine the best case scenario.”

“Which is?”

“You show up, she tells you how hot you look in that cape, and then you guys make out for like an hour-”

“What the absolute hell are you going on about, Lucy?” Kara asked, eyes wide as she stared at her friend from across the table. “Why would any of that ever happen?”

“Um? Because you guys are in love?” Lucy tilted her head, speaking like she was talking to a child.

“We’re not- I can’t believe you think-” Kara was steadily growing louder, attracting some stares from other people in the restaurant. She lowered her voice a bit as she continued, trying to piece together complete sentences. “Lucy. Lucy, we’re not _in love._ We’re _barely_ even friends. Where in the world did you get an idea like that?”

“Can I blame that one on Winn, too?” Lucy asked innocently. Kara glared at her. “Look, I get that you don’t see it. I didn’t see it at first either. But you talk about her, like, _all the time_. And you get this look on your face when you compliment her that’s like… wow. And you used to stare at her. I saw that.”

“I talked about her because she was my _boss_!” Kara whispered aggressively, trying not to dig her hands into any of the breakable things on the table. “And of course I complimented her! She’s amazing and inspiring and basically a genius.”

“And the staring?”

“She’s… she’s pretty, Lucy, I’m not blind, okay? That doesn’t mean I… that doesn’t mean I have a _crush_ on her or anything like that. I don’t... ” Kara shook her head, thinking through all her interactions with Cat that could make Lucy _and_ Winn believe that she… crap. Oh crap. How did she not… “Oh no. Oh god, Lucy. Lucy why would you tell me this, right now? Of all times?”

Kara stood up, grabbing her purse and quickly making her way out of the restaurant, leaving Lucy to trail behind her as they slipped through the crowd. Lucy slipped her arm under Kara’s, looping their elbows together, as soon as they were out on the sidewalk.

“You really didn’t know?” She at least had the decency to sound a little guilty over it.

“No, Lucy, I really didn’t know.” Kara sighed. Of course. Of course she had a crush on Cat. Because her life couldn’t be easy, could it? And she still had to see her in a few hours. “I’m gonna die tonight. There’s no help for it. Plan my funeral for me. Make it classy.”

“Hey, cheer up, Supergirl, the good news is she feels the same way,” Lucy sang, dragging her along the sidewalk.

“Mhm, and Alex has got a crush on Winn,” Kara muttered sarcastically. She was, truly and completely, doomed. Because now that she was aware of it, there was no way she’d be able to hide it from Cat.

  
  


“Carter?” Cat knocked on the door to his room, pushing it open slightly.

“Yeah?” Carter sat up on his bed and motioned for her to come in. She sat down beside him, running her hands across the sides of her skirt.

“I’ve got company coming over tonight. You’re welcome to stay if you’d like-”

“Can I go over to Michael’s house?” Carter interrupted, already picking up his phone to text his friend. Cat nodded, pleased she wouldn’t have to explain why _Supergirl_ was coming over rather than Kara, like he’d wanted. But a bit disappointed at how quickly he’d made the decision to leave. “So you called Kara?”

“No, I did not _call Kara_.” Cat huffed, resisting crossing her arms defensively. Carter’s face fell, a look of disappointment flashing across his features.

“So you have, like, a date, then?” he muttered, shifting to sit up against his headboard.

“Why are my options here ‘a date’ or ‘Kara’? Contrary to your belief, Carter, I do know other people,” Cat said, angling herself awkwardly on the bed so she could face him. Carter didn’t particularly look like he believed her. “I’m having a friend over. It’s not a date."

“Who’s the friend?” Cat, for once, was entirely out of explanations for him. She shook her head, standing up to leave before he could ask anymore questions that she didn’t have answers for. “You’re not even gonna tell me? What if you get murdered tonight? What should I tell the police?”

“Lies, preferably. Oh, better yet, just throw suspicion onto your father.”

As soon as she left the room, Carter was on the phone, calling Kara.

“Kara, I thought you were gonna do something about this! You promised!” Carter hoped off the bed, pulling his shoes on with one hand while holding the phone to his ear with the other.

“I… what are we talking about now?” Kara asked, obviously confused as to what the problem could possibly be. “I don’t particularly remember promising anything... “

“You said you’d call her, remember?” Carter rushed around his room, gathering what he’d need for a night at his friend’s house and tossing it haphazardly into a backpack. “Listen, I don’t have long, I’ve gotta meet Michael in like fifteen minutes. But Mom’s got a date tonight and you gotta talk some sense into her.”

“No she doesn’t? She’s meeting- hold on, Carter, did she tell you she had a date tonight?” Kara sounded mildly distressed. Good, Carter thought, maybe _now_ she’ll finally hold up her end of this arrangement and call his mom. Might as well make sure the distress stuck.

“She said the same stuff she usually says when she has a date,” Carter said, hoping he was being vague enough that she’d assume his mom had outright said the word _date_. “I gotta go, I’ll talk to you later.”

  


 

Kara gaped open mouthed on the sidewalk, her feet seemed to have decided that moving from that one spot was absolutely not a priority right now. Lucy was staring at her like a child who’d just won an amusement park game, all bright eyes and wide smiled.

“Did I just hear Cat Grant’s son say that she has a _date_ tonight? Like, tonight-tonight, when she’s seeing _you_?” Lucy whispered, mildly afraid that saying it too loudly might ruin it.

“I’m… I’m not sure. I think- I think there’s been a misunderstanding,” Kara stuttered, still holding the phone to her ear. Lucy clutched at Kara’s arm, shaking her a bit in excitement. “Lucy, I’m sure there’s been a misunderstanding.”

“Or you have a date with Cat Grant.” Kara was going to pass out. She wasn’t even sure she could pass out. But it felt like a definite possibility now that she hadn’t taken in any oxygen since ending that disaster of a phone call. “You could call her and ask?”

“And say what? _Hey, Miss Grant, I know we don’t talk, like, ever, but your son, who I’ve been talking to for weeks now, thinks you have a date tonight?_ Why would that even be any of my business, Luce? It’s not _me_ she’s meeting.” Kara groaned, forcing herself to keep moving along before someone got on their case about blocking the sidewalk. Lucy skipped along beside her.

“Can I be a bridesmaid? Hold up,” Lucy grabbed her arm again forcefully, eyes widening in inspiration, “can I be the best man?”

“Why not the maid of honor?” Kara muttered, wondering why she was going along with this line of questioning anyway.

“I figured Alex would have that one covered.” Kara slammed her arm in front of Lucy, stopping her from skipping any further ahead. She gasped as she collided with the very solid roadblock in front of her.

“Alex! I told Alex I’d hang out with her tonight! Oh no. Oh no, no, no…” Kara was in complete panic mode. She couldn’t _lie_ to Alex. And there’s no way Alex wouldn’t pitch a fit about being blown off so that she could see Cat. She couldn’t believe she’d forgotten; had been so caught up in seeing Cat again that she didn’t even think when she’d offered to see her as soon as possible.

“Oh, honey, I have totally got your back on this one,” Lucy smirked, slipping her own phone out of her pocket. “How does your sister feel about sushi?”

  
  


Cat was beginning to understand why Kara had decided on using Supergirl as a cover for coming over that evening. It was safer, somehow. When they could pretend like they still had some sort of business relationship. Cat Grant, a well respected figure, was still publicly linked to Supergirl, the hero of the city. There was very little between Cat Grant, former CEO, and Kara Danvers, former assistant, that they could safely talk about.

Sure, Kara was still working at Catco. And they could get _maybe_ forty minutes of conversation out of how everything was going at work. But it would be stunted conversation, of that she was certain; awkward and rambly. Besides, it’s not like either of them cared whether or not Derek was giving James a hard time.

_Supergirl_ , though, that had potential. They’d always spoken as if they were close friends whenever Kara showed up in her ridiculous red boots and cape combo.

But that still didn’t mean she knew what to expect. Which was why she’d gone through three different outfits since Carter had left and was now well on her way to rejecting the one she was currently wearing, too. She’d tried casual, dark jeans and a loose fitting blouse, and decided it felt like _forced_ casual. Tried dressed as if she actually were going on a date, scrunched up her face when she saw herself in the mirror, and immediately rejected that idea.

Because it wasn’t a date, no matter how much Carter insisted otherwise. It was… two people, who hadn’t seen each other in a while, making up lies as to why they had to see each other now, so that they didn’t have to talk about the fact that they missed each other. Or at least, Cat was using the lies to pretend she hadn’t missed Kara. Maybe Kara really _hadn’t_ missed her at all.

So now she was double checking all the rooms of the house, re-cleaning them even though their housekeeper had just been there yesterday, and continuously rethinking her outfit every time she passed a reflective surface, even though it wasn’t all that different from one she’d have picked to wear to work.

She was stunned out of her cleaning by a knock on the front door, momentarily panicking that Kara was there nearly three hours early, before realizing that even Kara wouldn’t dare. Confused, she checked the peephole only to see a very peppy Lucy Lane smiling at her from the other side of the door.

“Baby Lane,” Cat greeted, opening the door for Lucy to come in, “have you ever heard of telephones? They’re wonderful. You can call people and ask them if they’re free to meet with you sometime in the distant future.”

“I actually usually have more free time in the _near_ future. Far too near for phone calls to be particularly helpful.” Lucy patted Cat’s shoulder, walking ahead of her into the living room. “Now, i can’t stay long, I’ve got plans this evening, but I’m sure that’s completely fine with you since you also have plans for this evening-”

“Who told you I have plans?” Cat snarked, following the other woman as she made herself at home in Cat’s apartment. Lucy blinked up at her, momentarily forgetting who all was actually supposed to know about the convoluted situation happening that night. Sighing, she decided to throw caution to the wind for now.

“Do we have to do that thing right now? That thing where we name names and make up reasonable lies that we both know are lies? Because it’s exhausting.” Lucy plopped down on the couch, kicking off her heels. So much for not staying long, Cat thought, watching her get comfortable. Cat sat down in the loveseat beside her, tucking her feet up underneath her.

“What are you doing here, Lucy?” Cat asked, exasperated. She had enough to worry about without interference from a Lane.

“I just have a couple of questions.” Lucy leaned up against the arm of the couch. “Question one: Did you know that Ka- _Supergirl_ is very excited to see you again? And very concerned that she’s going to blow it?”

“No.” Cat pursed her lips, wondering why Lucy was bothering to tell her this. “I can’t imagine why she would be.”

“Because she actually cares about making this thing between the two of you work?” Lucy ventured, raising her eyebrows. “And I know you also care about that. But are probably going to be staunchly committed to pretending like that’s not true. Which is the absolute wrong way to handle this.”

“Remind me when I started paying you to give me advice again?”

“Just, promise me, Cat, that you’ll make sure she knows that you’re trying?” Cat frowned, but nodded. Lucy hadn’t given her bad advice before, she probably wasn’t going to start now. Besides, with Kara’s track record of underestimating her own importance, Lucy was probably right. “Okay, good. Glad to hear it.”

“You said you had a second question?” Lucy perked back up, the serious demeanor falling away as quickly as it had appeared.

“Yes, what are your plans regarding the whole ‘telling her you’re in love with her’ thing?”

“Don’t you have somewhere else you need to be, Baby Lane?” Cat asked, crossing her arms and glaring at the woman on the couch. Lucy’s phone chimed in her pocket; she pulled it out and glanced at it, almost putting it back in her pocket, before it chimed again and a worried look crossed her face. She was already standing up and walking towards the front door before she even bothered to explain why she was leaving.

“Seems I do have somewhere else to be,” she said morosely, “Sorry, Cat, we’ll talk later, I promise. There’s a bit of an emergency.”

  
  


“What the hell happened, Supergirl?” Lucy charged into the DEO exam room, where Kara was sitting on a metal table with Alex and another agent buzzing around her. Kara smiled weakly, shrugging at her friend. Alex batted at her arm and told her to hold still.

“I got… a little carried away,” Kara muttered, banging the heels of her boots up against the side of the table. A cut on her arm was bleeding through the bandage that someone had wrapped around it and her suit was covered in dust and mud.

“I wouldn’t call it ‘a little carried away’.” Alex handed Lucy a tablet off the counter. On the screen, Kara was using an entirely unnecessary amount of heat vision in a fight against a massive bear-looking alien. “Reckless, is what I would call it.”

“Reckless might also be appropriate,” Kara said, sighing. “Anyway, doesn’t matter now, what’s done is done.”

“You lost your powers,” Lucy said, suddenly putting the pieces together. The emergency text, the bleeding, the heat vision. She smirked, wondering if it was too soon to tease. “Looks like you’ll have to do the human thing again for a bit.”

“Yeah, you know,” Alex grinned, throwing an arm around Lucy’s shoulder, “Luce and I are having sushi tonight, if you wanna come? Since you’re not gonna hog all the food now?”

“Uh… raincheck?” Kara tried to smile back, but was quickly coming to her own realizations about her evening plans. Cat was expecting Supergirl. _Supergirl._ Who was currently out of commission. What the hell was she going to do? She couldn’t cancel… Cat would never want to see her again, would think that _she_ didn’t want to see her again. Alex was right, reckless was definitely the correct word. She hopped down off the table, staggering backwards a little bit at the strange and sudden weightiness she felt. “I’m just gonna… watch some TV, I think. Or something. You guys have fun.”

Lucy shot her a look as Kara backed out of the room, shrugging out from under Alex’s arm and kissing her cheek quickly before rushing off down the hall after Kara. Alex was left behind, confused and a little flustered.

“What the hell was that about?” Alex muttered, touching her cheek in disbelief.

Lucy grabbed onto Kara’s uninjured arm, tugging her into an unoccupied room, slightly amazed that she could just tug Kara wherever she wanted to now. She pushed her into the room, shutting the door behind them and turning the lock. Kara was quickly dissolving into panic, pacing the room and breathing quickly.

“Don’t worry, Kara, I have a plan.”

  
  


Lucy’s ‘plan’ was hardly a plan. In fact, her only advice was to just continue on as if nothing were different. Cat wasn’t an idiot, she was obviously going to notice that something wasn’t quite right.

_“Of course she’ll notice,”_ Lucy had said as she’d covered a bruise on Kara’s face with makeup. _“She’s not an idiot. You just… tell her the truth when she brings it up. You blew out your powers. It happens.”_

Lucy had thought it would be an excellent segue into a real confession. About Supergirl and Kara Danvers. Or it would at least give them something to talk about for a bit, if Kara decided not to tell her just yet.

So here she was, getting out of Lucy’s car in front of Cat’s apartment building, in her suit. People’s head whipped around to stare at her as she stepped onto the sidewalk. At least Cat had _told_ her to use the front door instead of the balcony door, so they wouldn’t immediately have to discuss that particular choice.

“You’ll be fine,” Lucy said through the rolled down window, “Just… calm down, okay? And if she wants to make out, remember what I said about-”

“Okay,” Kara interrupted, taking a deep breath and trying to clear her head. She really could not deal with how that suggestion made her feel right now. She turned around to face the building and Lucy drove off, leaving her alone with no option but to go inside. To go upstairs and face Cat and… and she still hadn’t figured out what she was going to say to her.

Everything was going to be fine. Lucy was right. No, no, Lucy was _wrong_ , Kara thought, shaking the idea out of her head. Lucy was dead wrong and this wasn’t a date and Kara only sometimes thought about kissing Cat and Cat most definitely never thought about kissing Kara. Everything was going to be fine.

She fidgeted with her suit the entire way up in  the elevator. It was impossibly uncomfortable. She couldn’t believe she wore this thing on a near daily basis. The sleeves were tight, especially over the bandage on her arm. And the sleeve going over the top of her hand and around her thumb was incredibly annoying. She peeled it off one hand, trying to fold it up over her wrist in a way that didn’t look stupid.

The elevator opened on the top floor and she quickly pulled her sleeve back down, trudging out into the empty hall with only one apartment door. She’d barely knocked before Cat swung the door open, one hand on her hip. Kara gaped at her for a second, she’d nearly forgotten how it felt to be hit by how beautiful Cat looked on a daily basis.

“You’re late, Supergirl.” She didn’t seem particularly angry about it. She moved to the side of the door, sweeping one hand in towards the living room. “I suppose you can come in, anyway.”

“I’m hardly even five minutes late. There was traffic,” Kara muttered, still fidgeting with her sleeve as she brushed past Cat. She’d only been in the apartment a handful of times, and each time it struck her how high the ceilings were. How many pictures of Carter there were on the walls. How many windows and mirrors there were everywhere. How many books Cat owned. She resisted the urge to inspect the entire living room, quickly sitting down on the loveseat before she could break anything.

“Traffic? You drove here?” Cat sat beside her on the loveseat, sweeping Kara’s cape out of the way and curling her feet up underneath her. Kara shifted further into the corner of the chair, trying to put as much space between them as possible. She’d expected Cat to sit on the couch, not comfortably curl up less than a foot away from her. Kara didn’t answer her, merely shrugging and turning to face her. Cat narrowed her eyes at her, lips pulling into a tight line. “Is something wrong?”

Well, Kara thought, Cat certainly wasn’t wasting any time. She mimicked Cat’s position, leaning against the back of the loveseat and propping her head up with her arm, hoping it conveyed nonchalance and not nervousness.

“No, nothing’s wrong, exactly,” Kara said, smiling brightly. Her cape was wrapped around her awkwardly, tugging tightly at her shoulder. She resisted the intense urge to tug it free from where it was trapped under her leg. Supergirl didn’t fidget nearly this much. Kara did, though, and apparently powerless Supergirl had a lot more in common with Kara Danvers than was safe. “Just a really long day.”

“Mmm, understandable. All my days are long, here recently.” Cat sighed, watching Kara shift uncomfortable for a minute before reaching out and grabbing her cape. Kara jumped at the sudden contact, allowing Cat to pull the cape out from underneath her without much resistance. She dropped her hand, letting the cape fall into Kara’s lap. Kara was sure the absolute shock at the move showed on her face, but remembering how to breathe felt more pressing than remembering how to school her features. “I was rather surprised to hear from you.”

“Oh. Well, uh,” Kara stuttered, blush creeping up on her cheeks. She tilted her head, suddenly grateful for the loose blonde curls she could hide behind. “I.. yeah.”

Cat smirked, wondering how she’d ever managed to separate Kara and Supergirl in her head. Both were bumbling nervous wrecks when she actually tried to have any sort of conversation with them, even if Supergirl managed to hide it a bit better, most days.

Realizing she’d have to steer their staring at each other into an actual conversation, Cat wracked her brain trying to remember the recent news stories she’d read about the other woman, “I heard you met the president a few days ago.”

Kara’s eyes lit up, jerking her head up, “Oh, she was… she was fantastic, Miss Grant. Very inspiring, very smart. And she’s even prettier in person- do you know her? She’s amazing. I saved her life, you know. It was probably the best day ever.”

“Thank god you did, I doubt we’d have lasted through a year and a half of her idiot Vice President pretending he’s qualified to lead a country,” Cat laughed at Kara’s sudden excitement; she hadn’t realized how much she’d missed seeing that ridiculous Sunny Danvers smile every day. “I’m surprised it took you this long to meet her, what with her intense interest in alien affairs.”

“I guess I never really thought about it.” Kara shrugged, “She’s probably busy, doesn’t have time to-” Cat’s phone ringing on the coffee table cut her off. “Do you need to get that?”

“It’s Carter.” Cat’s face scrunched up in confusion when she picked up the phone, “He might need me to come get him. Hold on, just a second.”

She stood up, walking over to the window to answer the phone, facing away from Kara. Kara busied herself with picking tiny pieces of lint off her tights, trying not to eavesdrop too much.

“Carter? Is everything alright?” Cat listened for a minute; Kara wondered how people could stand it, not knowing what was happening on the other side of a phone call. But it really wasn’t any of her business. She could almost see Cat’s face reflected in the window, but couldn’t even make out enough of it to tell whether or not Carter was alright. It was ridiculously frustrating living without super senses. “No, I’m not out. I’m at home. Do you need me to… Okay. Right now? Right now. Okay, I’ll be here.”

The minute she ended the call, Cat was back in front of Kara, tugging her up off the loveseat.

“You can’t be here, Carter is coming up the elevator.” Cat lightly pushed her towards the balcony door with a hand on the small of her back. “We’ll talk later.”

Kara flipped around, hands immediately going to Cat’s shoulders to stop her from pushing. “Hold on, hold on, I can’t fly!”

“You can’t _what_?”

“I blew out my powers this morning! I can’t fly..”

“Of course you did,” Cat groaned, grabbing Kara’s arm and pulling her towards the back of the apartment. “Because that’s just the sort of day we’re having, isn’t it? First Baby Lane and now this.”

“You talked to Lucy today?” Kara asked, digging her feet into the hardwood to stop Cat from dragging her any further into the apartment. Something banged against the front door, distracting Kara long enough for Cat to push her into a room and out of sight. “Why is Carter even here, I thought he was at Michael's house?”

Cat shut the door behind her, and turned back around. She narrowed her eyes at her, wondering how she knew where Carter was supposed to be at all. “Michael broke his arm. His mother dropped Carter off on the way to the emergency room.”

“Oh. Well that is… unfortunate,” Kara muttered, looking around the room. The bedroom. With a bed in it. “Is this your room?”

“It would be fairly useless to us if it wasn’t.” Cat locked the door and walked over to the closet, digging through it and throwing a few things onto the bed. “Lose the suit, Supergirl, pick a sweater. For once, your awful tendency to wear ankle length pants is going to benefit you.”

“I’m sorry, what?” Kara’s eyes flitted between Cat, who was watching her expectantly and holding out a pair of light blue pants, and the small pile of sweaters on the bed. “You want me to… what?”

“Mom?” Carter yelled through the apartment, “You said you were home!”

“Just a minute, Carter,” Cat called back, lowering her voice when she spoke to Kara, again, “We don’t have all day, Kara.”

“I’m not- who’s Kara?” Kara tried for a laugh, she really did, but it came out as more of a noise of intense panic. “We’ve already been through this, Miss Grant, I’m not-”

“My assistant, yes, okay, sure. Then you’re going to have to do a very convincing job of pretending to be, because-” Cat faltered, trying to remember her train of thought that had led to pushing Kara into her bedroom and demanding she change clothes. It was all a little fuzzy, honestly. It had happened so quickly.

“Because?” Kara whispered, leaning into Cat’s space. “What scenario makes it more likely that you’d be _in your bedroom_ with _Kara Danvers_ and not Supergirl?”

“Are you claiming there’s even _one_ likely scenario for either option?” Cat whispered back aggressively, edging closer towards Kara.

They were whispering in each other’s faces when Carter knocked on the door and asked, “Kara, did you know you left your phone in the living room?”

“Put on the goddamn pants, _Supergirl_.”  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i missed lucy which is my only explanation for the amount of lucy in this


	3. Chapter 3

Kara turned around, stripping off the top half of the suit as quickly as she could without tearing off the bandage on her arm as well. She pulled a sweater on and started rolling up the too short sleeves. Cat tugged on it from behind, straightening it out. Kara had to hold back a gasp when she felt fingers brush against the exposed skin of her lower back. 

Kara pulled one leg up towards her, jumping on the other as she tried to unzip her boot without falling flat on her face. She heard Cat huff behind her, felt her reach down and unzip the other one. Kara kicked it off, pushing both boots under the bed.

“Are all of your pants this tight?” Kara whispered as she held up the pair that Cat had given her, “Because I remember these being tight on _you_ the last time I saw you wearing them.”

“You remember how tight my pants are?” Cat asks, pushing Kara back towards the bed.

“Uh. No? Because that would be… that would be weird.” Kara pulled off her tights and the skirt, thankful that she’d decided to wear solid colored underwear instead of something with stripes or flowers today. She’d barely gotten the pants up her legs when Cat shoved her again, sending her toppling onto the bed.

“Sit still,” Cat said, climbing onto the bed and kneeling behind her. She held onto Kara’s shoulders for a second before going to work french braiding her hair. “What size shoes do you wear?”

Kara was sure that if you added up all the times Cat had ever touched her in the two years she’d worked for her, it would still come up short compared to the last fifteen minutes. She hardly even heard the question, too focused on the feeling of Cat’s fingers brushing through her hair, tugging a bit too roughly.

“Eight. Or nine, maybe?” Kara started to lean back into the touch, but one of Cat’s knees quickly jabbed her in the back, forcing her to sit up straight and hold still. Cat was back off the bed and digging through the closet again as soon as she’d gotten a hair tie wrapped around the end of the braid. A pair of plain brown flats tossed towards Kara’s feet. They were a bit small, but better than her walking out pretending she’d never been wearing shoes to begin with.

“Don’t answer any of his questions,” Cat warned, walking across the room again, looking through drawers. “He’ll have about a million of them. If you answer one, you’ll open the floodgates.”

“Do I just… ignore him?” Kara asked, confused as to exactly what Cat’s plan was. Cat walked back to stand in front of her, holding out a pair of glasses not unlike her own.

“You two aren’t exactly _friends_ so I doubt he’ll expect much from you anyway.” Kara took the glasses from her and tried them on, immediately remembering that she didn’t _actually_ need glasses.

“Is your eyesight really this bad?” Kara scrunched up her face, squinting and trying to see anything clearly through the glasses.

“Most of us don’t have fake lenses in our glasses,” Cat countered, ushing Kara out of the room. Carter is on them the minute they’re in the living room, arms crossed and a stern look on his face.

“You said you didn’t call Kara,” Carter accused, glaring at his mother. He was still holding Kara’s phone in his hand.

“She didn’t.” Cat rolled her eyes at Kara immediately disregarding her instruction to not answer any questions. “I called her.”

Cat tried to redirect the conversation, “How did you even know that was Kara’s phone? You weren’t snooping were you?”

“No!” Carter handed the phone back to Kara. “It kept going off. You’ve got some… weird texts from Lucy Lane.”

Kara read a few of the messages, a look of absolute horror flashing across her face before she shoved the phone back into her pocket. “I should… I should go? Yeah. I should really get going.”

“Carter, give us a minute,” Cat said, motioning towards Carter’s room as Kara fled towards the front door. She managed to catch up with her just as she was trying to open it. “Weird text messages?”

“Yeah, well, you know Lucy,” Kara laughed nervously, leaning up against the wall beside the door, hoping she could still make a quick escape the minute Cat stopped blocking the door.

“That’s the concerning part.”

“It’s just… some Supergirl stuff? Nothing that would like make Carter suspicious, but… weird out of context?” Cat glared at her, wondering if it would be entirely wrong to make a grab for the phone and find out for herself. Kara didn’t seem like she was going to give any more information, though, so Cat stepped away from the door. Kara was out the door and halfway down the hallway before she even turned around to say goodbye. “I’ll call you. I promise.”

“You’ll have to,” Cat said as the elevator closed behind her. “I’ve still got your suit.”

  
  


“Lucy Rosaline Lane, I swear if you don’t let me in I’m bring the full wrath of the DEO down on you. Don’t test me, I have that sort of pull and almost enough embarrassment fueled anger.” Kara banged on Lucy’s front door, wishing she wasn’t powerless so that she could fly around and let herself in through the window. One of Lucy’s neighbors had already come out and told her she needed to be quiet.

“I’m coming, Kara, keep your pants on!” Lucy yelled from somewhere within the apartment. She swung open the door wearing her pajamas, obviously having been woken up by the pounding and screaming at her front door. She looked Kara up and down once before smirking. “Those aren’t even your pants.”

“It’s a long story,” Kara sighed, pushing past Lucy before any more neighbors came out to complain. “And at least partially your fault.”

“Are those Cat’s pants?” Lucy stared at her in awe, closing the door behind them and flicking on the lights.

“That is not why I’m here.” Kara turned on her, pointing a finger in her face. “You. You and those _awful_ texts.”

Lucy ignored the hand in her face, instead grabbing onto Kara’s arm and tugging on the sweater. “Is this Cat’s sweater? Jesus, Kara, are you wearing her panties, too?”

“Focus,” Kara jerked her arm away, pulling out her phone and scrolling through the messages she’d received from Lucy an hour or so earlier. “At least three of these border on sexts, Lucy.”

“I don’t understand why you’re so- Oh god, did Cat see those?” Lucy’s eyes lit up in glee, a smile overtaking her face. “What did she say?”

“No, _Cat_ didn’t see them,” Kara groaned, letting Lucy take the phone and scroll back through her own messages. “ _Carter_ did.”

The phone hit the ground as Lucy’s hands shot up to cover her mouth. “Oh _fuck_.”

  
  


“I might not have super hearing like some people usually do, but I’m not deaf.” Alex was sitting up in bed, casually scrolling through Facebook on her phone when Lucy finally managed to kick Kara out. “So if you think you’re going back to sleep without explaining why my sister is wearing Cat Grant’s pants, you’ve got another thing coming, Luce.”

“I… was kind of hoping you’d slept through that,” Lucy admitted, climbing back into bed.

“Because someone could sleep through all the screaming and the banging.”

“You were adamant last week that my neighbors could sleep through all _your_ screaming,” Lucy laughed, falling into Alex’s lap. Alex pushed her off, scrambling on top of her and pinning Lucy to the mattress.

“Tell me what you know.” Alex said, bringing their faces close together.

“I _know_ that I’m kinda turned on right now,” Lucy whispered, wrapping her legs around Alex’s waist and threatening to flip her.

“I meant about my sister, you idiot.” Alex shuffled off of Lucy before she could be flipped, quickly grabbing a pillow to retaliate with in case Lucy decided she wasn’t finished trying to change the subject.

“Ohhh,” Lucy said, sitting up, “She’s in love.”

Alex furrowed her brow in confusion. “In love? I thought this whole ordeal was about Cat?”

“Yeah, exactly, she’s in love with Cat.”

  
  


Cat had just gotten the front door locked when Carter popped back out of his room, prepared with questions to assault his mother with.

“Why did you lie about Kara coming over?” Carter asked, following her into the kitchen. “I asked you specifically if it was Kara and you said no.”

“There was a change of plans,” Cat said, “Are you hungry?”

“So it wasn’t originally supposed to be Kara… but you called her and she came over at the last minute?” Cat nodded, figuring it was best to just let him make assumptions that he thought were the most plausible at this point since most of her explanations involved an idiot superhero who couldn’t even fly. “I’m not hungry, Mom.”

“Okay, do you want to watch a movie or…” Cat trailed off, shutting the fridge back and turning towards Carter again. He was eyeing her suspiciously from his spot in the doorway, like he was trying to figure something out.

“Are you dating Kara?” Cat was glad she hadn’t let go of the refrigerator door handle, thinking she might have ended up on the floor after that one.

“Of course not; that’s ridiculous. What on earth gave you that-”

“You didn’t want to tell me she was coming over. You act like you two don’t talk anymore but I think you do. You used to talk about her all the time, but now you just act like she doesn’t exist. And those text messages from Lucy Lane?” Carter blushed, dropping his head. “Listen, I don’t wanna know about that. But I’m not a kid, Mom, you can tell me the truth.”

“I’m not _dating_ Kara Danvers.” Cat strood over to him, catching his chin between her fingers and lifting his face up to look at her. “If I were, you’d be the first to know. But I’m not. So that’s that.”

Cat waited for him to nod his understanding before wrapping an arm around his shoulders and steering him into the living room. They were going to watch a damn movie and move on from this conversation if it killed them. She hadn’t forgotten what Carter had said about those _text messages_ that appeared to be more incriminating than Kara had led her to believe, and she had no plans of letting that go. But it could go on the back-burner for now, until she settled Carter down. Then she was going to hunt down both Kara Danvers and Lucy Lane and there was going to be hell to pay.

  
  


Kara woke up to a thankfully recharged set of powers and a string of text messages from Lucy, all of them panicked. And one text message from Cat. She decided Cat’s seemed more pressing than Lucy’s seventeen text messages consisting entirely of capital letters and emojis.

_I don’t particularly need my clothes back, but I’m assuming you’ll be needing yours?_

Kara groaned, swinging her feet over the edge of the bed. She’d have to see her again. After all this nonsense. She could maybe send Alex to get the suit back? No, no, that was an awful idea. They would skin each other alive.

“Hey, Alex, I need you to go see Cat? Because I left my suit over there. No, no we’re not sleeping together, I swear. It was a misunderstanding that involved me taking my tights off,” Kara mumbled to herself as she sluggishly walked into the bathroom. She heard her phone continue to vibrate on the bed where she’d left it. Probably just Lucy with another dozen or so unintelligible texts.

Brushing her teeth with a little superspeed, she hopped back onto the bed to grab her phone before trudging into the kitchen and throwing it down onto the counter without looking at it. She’d settled down with a bowl of cereal before she even flipped it over to see if she could make some sense out of… Lucy.

_911 Kara Danvers, answer your goddamn phone_

_She’s here OMG she’s here someone kill me preferable with something sharp *ten knife emojis*_

_Oh god scratch that DO NOT bring knives they might get used against me I fucked up so bad Kara please don’t let her kill me_

Kara scrunched up her face, slowing down her process of shoveling massive spoonfuls of Froot Loops into her mouth as she began to seriously worry about Lucy. Ready to fly to the rescue, lack of Supergirl suit be damned.

_Ok ok nvm she’s gone but like wow holy fuck wow you need to like move to Canada ASAP before she gets there cuz she’s coming_

_Kara answer your fucking phone she’s coming to your apartment with murder in her sights_

_I’ve been told I should clarify that I’m talking about your girlfriend and not a serial killer_

_but like she could def become one if you don’t come up for an explanation for my behavior because I sort of blamed all of this on you? Sorry, babe, every attractive woman for herself_

“Oh no.” Kara dumped the rest of the cereal in the trash, panic overcoming her immense pain at having to throw away food. “Oh no. Oh no.”

Flashes of Lucy’s late night text messages about her and Cat replayed in her mind. If Cat _knew_ about those. God. They were both dead women. And it definitely sounded like Cat knew. She needed to call Lucy. That was the logical next step. Just so that she wouldn’t accidentally tell Cat anything she didn’t already know. She snatched her phone back up off the counter just as she heard heels clicking up the stairs. The elderly woman who lived across the hall certainly hadn’t transitioned to wearing stilettos on a daily basis.

Kara scrambled back into her room, shedding pajama pants as she went, trying to find clothes that weren’t wrinkled or smelly. Cat definitely wasn’t wasting any time in her walk down the hallway towards Kara’s apartment.

Kara had barely gotten her hair up into a bun before Cat had started banging on the front door.

“Okay, okay, you know I can hear you. There’s no need to-” Kara was shoved back inside as soon as the door was open, momentarily thrown off guard by the angry woman pushing her back against the kitchen island.

“Mark my words, Kara Danvers, if you _ever_ lie to me again, we’re through,” Cat snarled, stabbing her finger into Kara’s chest. Kara fumbled backwards, trying not to fall over in her haste to step away from Cat.

“Is this about- _you know-_ her? I mean, Supergirl? ‘Cause I thought we’d come to a sort of agreement on that one and I didn’t mean to-” Kara stuttered, reaching up to fidget with her nonexistent glasses. Of course she’d left them in the bedroom today.

“You know very well that it isn’t.” Cat stalked towards her, backing her into the corner of the kitchen. While Kara knew logically that she wasn’t _actually_ trapped, she certainly felt like flying out of there was definitely not an option. If she could even remember how to fly with Cat standing so close and breathing so heavily and- _goddammit, Danvers, get it together._

“But while we’re on the topic,” Cat continued, dumping the contents of her bag out on the floor. Pens, scraps of paper, packs of gum, lipsticks, and a surprising number of keys fell out on top of her suit, the one she’d left at Cat’s apartment the night before. “I think _this_ is yours.”

“Uh, yep, looks like mine,” Kara hastily agreed, scooping it up off the floor and hiding it behind her back, resisting the urge to get back on her knees and pick up every scrap of paper that had fallen out of Cat’s bag. “Thanks for bringing it over. Definitely saved me a lot of paperwork about getting a new one. I’ll be seeing you around, then?”

Kara tried for a smile, motioning towards her apartment door in an effort to end this encounter as quickly as possible.

“You’ll be seeing me around, then?” Cat mocked incredulously before pulling out her phone and scrolling through the screenshots she’d sent herself that morning after screaming at Baby Lane for half an hour. “Let’s see here. Will you be seeing me at the wedding? Or am I going to get to see you before then? I assume I’ll be seeing you when you’re ‘too busy with your hands full of my ass’ but I’m a little unsure if that’s before or after we’ve exchanged vows.”

Kara flinched and shuffled as far back into the corner as she could, clutching at the countertops to avoid doing something even stupider with her hands. Furious Cat she could handle most days, what she couldn’t handle was Furious Cat being furious over… that.

“I swear I didn’t know she was going to send anything like that, Cat. She’s delusional, really.” Kara held her hands up defensively. “I can’t believe she would-”

“Where would she even get an idea like that, Kara?” Cat asked, stepping close into Kara’s bubble and holding up her phone to show the other woman. Kara started to stutter out a response, anything to get Cat to back up a little bit and let her breathe, when her own phone went off on the kitchen counter. The loud, alarming ringtone bursting the quiet, angry bubble around them and giving Kara the distraction she needed to nearly fly across the kitchen to answer it.

“It’s Carter,” Kara squeaked, trying to shove it towards Cat.

“Oh no.” Cat stalked towards her. “You don’t get to shove all of this on me. You answer it, he called _you._ ”

“Ughh,” Kara groaned, hopping up and down in frustration, “Can I pretend to be asleep?”

“Are you afraid to answer a thirteen year old boy’s phone call?” Cat snatched the phone out of Kara’s hand, pressing the _answer_ button and holding it back up to Kara’s ear, trying to get her to stop bouncing with a hand on her shoulder.

“ _Kara?”_ Carter asked after a minute of Kara helplessly staring at Cat. “ _Hello? Are you there?”_

“Uh, hey, Carter! Yeah, I’m here. ” Kara sounded like someone had just hit her in the stomach, which Cat was considering doing the moment she heart Kara’s next words. “So is your mom, by the way.”

“That was the stupidest thing you’ve ever said in your entire fucking life, Kara Danvers,” Cat hissed, quiet enough that Carter wouldn’t hear it over the phone as she pressed herself as close as she could get to hear his response.

“ _Yeah, that’s what I thought.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Better late then never? I'll try to do better about the ridiculous gaps between updates, but like no promises because I'll probably only let you down on that front.
> 
> And I still don't know how long this is going to be due to my complete inability to properly plan anything out.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oookay so my bad on the six month gap between updates :( but! it's here now and i'm finally at the point i've wanted to get to since the beginning so that's an accomplishment

“He thinks we’re dating,” Cat said, sitting far more calmly than she should be on Kara’s couch. “In fact, he’s convinced. I haven’t stopped hearing about it since you left last night.”

“Why did you not tell me that _before_ I answered the phone?” Kara asked, clenching her fists uselessly in front of her. Cat looked at her incredulously, scoffing.

“I assumed you had the ability to process complex situations without every small detail needing to be spelled out for you. My son, a child in middle school, surely possesses that ability, since he’s pieced together an elaborate version of events with very little assistance,” Cat said, crossing her legs and looking much too formal for Kara’s living room. Kara stood in front of her, trying to figure out how things had spiraled so quickly. First Cat doesn’t speak to her for weeks, then she’s suddenly involved in a situation where several people have assumed they’re in love. Which, Kara thinks, isn’t entirely untrue on her side of the deal. But Cat wasn’t as fond of the mix-up, if her displeased look was anything to go by.

“We could just… tell him we’re not?” Kara offered hesitantly.

“I would have never thought of that one without you, Kiera, really you’re a godsend. How did I ever get through the last month of my life without you there to give me obvious and useless suggestions?” Kara frowned, turning her back on Cat as she continued to spew _equally useless_ sarcastic remarks. “Obviously just telling someone something will make them believe it. Is that how you’ve managed to keep your ridiculous secret identity? You just go around telling people you aren’t Supergirl and they immediately believe you, with no additional questions asked?”

“Well, I don’t see you coming up with anything better!”

“Might I remind you, that absolutely none of this is _my_ fault,” Cat said, smugness practically radiating off her. Kara flipped back around to face her, incredulous at Cat’s ability to extricate herself from all responsibility in the situation.

“Ha! If you hadn’t spent the last month terrorizing your son with knitting lessons and shoe shopping and birdwatching, _none of this_ would have happened in the first place!” Kara shouted, towering over Cat. “And- And _you_ were the one shoving me into your bedroom at the first chance you got! What platonic situation did you have planned for explaining _that one_ to Carter, huh?”

Cat just glared at her, completely at a loss for words. The situation had gotten far too out of control for her liking. And Kara wasn’t exactly… wrong. But no matter whose fault it was, she realized, it was almost definitely up to her to be the one to fix it.

“We just need to calm down and think this through,” Cat said, nowhere near ready to calm down. She started pacing again, her hands smoothing over her skirt anxiously. Kara bit her lip as she watched Cat’s hands trace over her hips again and again, internally pleading with every god she knew that she wouldn’t make a fool of herself in front of Cat again today. She backed away from Cat’s pacing in the living room, pretending she was going back to the kitchen for a glass of water.

She looked lovely, even when she was angry, Kara couldn’t help but noticing as she searched her cupboards for a glass. She’d gone back over all her memories of Cat the night before, when both the implication of love and the floral scent of Cat’s perfume had been fresh in her mind. Kara wondered how Cat would react if she just… no, no, no, Kara chided herself, she couldn’t think like that with Cat in the room.

But it did give her an idea. Which she rejected three times in rapid succession before hesitantly settling on it again.

Kara tentatively made her way into the living room, getting away from any of the sharper kitchen implements before she made her newest suggestion. Because it was a doozy. And Cat was not going to immediately love it.

“You said we couldn’t just tell him the truth?” Kara asked nervously, edging closer to where Cat was pacing in her living room.

“I know it’s been a while, Kiera, but really, I don’t remember you being this dense,” Cat muttered, frowning at the idea of having to explain herself again. “I _already_ tried that.”

“I’m just, thinking out loud here,” Kara said, laughing nervously, “If we can’t tell him the truth, I mean, and he thinks we’re, you know, _dating_ or whatever-”

“Spit it out,” Cat said, turning on her with her hands on her hips. “I really don’t have all day.”

“We could tell him we’re dating,” Kara squeaked, immediately shrinking back at the look Cat gave her.

“And what would that accomplish?” Cat asked, eyes narrowed as she stalked towards Kara.

“Well, we’d- we’d confirm his suspicions and then wait a little while and break up,” Kara explained, gesturing nonsensically with her hands. Cat had at least stopped coming closer. And she looked… like she was thinking about it.

“That’s… not a bad idea,” Cat conceded slowly. She crossed her arms, looking off into the distance. Kara could see the gears working in her mind, trying to tear apart every single part of this plan before someone else could. To see if it would even work in their favor. “He’d never tell anyone else if I told him we were being discreet about it. A couple weeks of that and then I tell him… no, Kiera, that’s not bad at all.”

“A… a couple weeks?” Kara asked, seeing the flaws in _that_ particular part of their plan that Cat couldn’t. Kara would have to spend _a couple weeks_ pretending she was dating Cat Grant, without Cat finding out that she wished she were _actually_ dating her. She was not that good of an actress. And Cat was fully aware of that.  

“If we did it immediately he’d just be suspicious about that instead.” Cat was already gathering up her things, nodding to herself. She looked back at Kara, who was having a mild panic attack at the kitchen island, clutching onto it hard enough to leave indentations from her fingers. “Don’t worry so much, Kara, it’s not like anyone else has to know about it.”

 

 

Alex ushered Kara into her lab, a look of concern etched on her features. Kara, for her part, was too concerned with her new ‘relationship’ situation to actually notice that Alex had cornered her in an abandoned room.

“I talked to Lucy last night.” Alex leaned up against a counter, arms crossed to go with the serious DEO agent vibe she was trying to put on.

“It seems everyone has been talking to her,” Kara muttered, wishing for the tenth time that day that Lucy could just keep her nose out of everyone else’s business like a normal person. Kara put on her biggest smile, trying to act innocent. “What did you guys… talk about?”

“You, mostly. For like, half the night. Which was a damn shame, considering I spent the other half with her very nicely pinned between my thighs,” Alex said, causing Kara to gape at her. Kara’s smile became genuine, her hands going to her face to cover her elated look. A little smile crept through Alex’s tough-girl demeanor.

“You and Lucy! I mean, I didn’t need to know the details, but Alex, that’s-”

“Not what we’re talking about, unfortunately.” There was that seriousness again. A real bummer. “She seems to think you’ve got a _crush_ on Cat Grant. The very same Cat Grant who spent the better part of three years giving you anxiety attacks and lessons on how to properly make an employee wet his pants.”

“I don’t- that’s ridiculous, Alex. Cat’s my _friend_ , sort of, and I would never-” Kara stumbled through her words, trying her best not to just quote _Parks and Recreation_ verbatim, which would surely tip Alex off to the situation. Alex did not look like she was buying it. Kara deflated, knowing it would come out eventually. “I might have a teensy crush on Cat. I’m handling it.”

“I really hope by ‘handling it’ you mean you’re finally seeing that DEO approved therapist so she can tell you what a _horrible_ idea any sort of additional involvement with that woman would be,” Alex said through gritted teeth. “Because she’s a walking bad idea, Kara. And I don’t want her to get in your head any more than she already has. This has got to be some sort of weird Stockholm type situation-”

“She’s not _in my head_ , Alex,” Kara protested, crossing her own arms and mimicking her sister’s stance. “And she’s not that bad, like I’ve tried to tell you a million times over the last couple weeks.”

“What happens when she finds out you’re Supergirl?”

“Oh. Well, about _that,”_ Kara said, drawing out the words. “She sort of… already knows?”

“Okay,” Alex said, turning in useless circles with her hands locked over her head, “Okay, I’m leaving. I’m going home. And I’m going to do my very best to not go threaten that woman with an NDA and a night in a DEO cell to make sure she doesn’t _ruin your entire life_ , Kara.”

“Alex, there’s no need for the over-protective sister act. It’s not like I’m _actually_ dating Cat,” Kara rushes to explain, grabbing Alex’s arm as she tries to walk out of the room. Alex snaps back around at her, fury and confusion coloring her cheeks red.  

“What the _hell_ do you mean by _actually_.”

  

 

 

Thirty-seven minutes later and a _lot_ of promises to pay for Alex’s everything for the next month, Kara felt like she was finally getting through to her.

“I just don’t understand why you think you have to do this,” Alex sighed. “It really sounds like a problem for Cat and her kid to deal with themselves.”

“It’s not that I feel like I _have_ to do it, Alex, I just _want_ to. I mean, I want to help her.” Kara shrugged, shredding an empty chip bag in her hands and letting the pieces fall onto the metal table between them.

“And she’s not threatening you? No blackmail of any sort?” Alex asked for the tenth time, needing to make sure.

“No, Alex. She was a little sassy this morning, but I’m sure she’ll be nice about the whole thing when she remembers I’m doing her a favor,” Kara said.

“ _Sassy_ ? She’d murder you in your sleep if she found out you just called her ‘sassy.’ I don’t know much about her, but I do know that.” Alex stood up, hitting the table with her hands as she did so. She still didn’t like it. But Kara could make her own mistakes in life, she figured. And Kara seemed pretty certain that Cat wasn’t going to actually _print_ anything she found out about her in the two weeks she’d be forced to spend time with Kara. “You know, there is one thing I love about this plan of yours.”

“What’s that?” Kara asked, brows furrowing. Alex smiled, coming around to pull Kara into a hug.

“Two weeks of pretending to date Cat Grant? After that, there’s no way you’ll still actually want to.”

 

 

 

She’d have to tell Lucy, eventually. Especially after having received the twenty or so text messages that morning asking if she’d survived her encounter with Cat. But she had bigger fish to fry at the moment. Which, now that she thought about it, Lucy could have probably helped with.

Kara stood in front of her bedroom mirror, trying to figure out why her eyeliner looked different today than it usually did. If she noticed, Cat would notice and there would be questions, she was sure. Or she was panicking. No, better to be cautious about it than arouse suspicion. It was only three short questions between “Kiera, what the hell is wrong with your makeup?” and “Kiera, are you secretly in love with me?”

Scrubbing her makeup off for the third time, Kara was incredibly pleased with her past self for starting to get dressed three hours early. If it was going to be that kind of night, she might as well get it started early so she could deal with the panic before the panic came with her to Cat’s apartment. She needed to pack that panic into a box and hide it away from Cat in the same closet she was hiding her sexuality in.

Cat had suggested earlier in the afternoon that Kara come over for dinner. Carter would not be there until about an hour after Kara arrived, due entirely to Cat’s lack of faith in Kara’s acting abilities. Not that it really mattered when Carter showed up, Kara was sure she’d be just as much of a disaster an hour into the pretend date as she was at the beginning of it.

Picking up her phone, she quickly dialed Lucy’s number before she could talk herself out of it and dropped the phone on the dresser so she could finish painting her nails bright pink to match her dress.

“Is this the county morgue calling me to identify a body?” Lucy asked over speakerphone. “Because I’m pretty sure the only way Kara Danvers would survive not answering dozens of my very concerned text messages was if she was already dead.”

“Not dead, Luce,” Kara said, laughing at her friend’s dramatics. “Just busy.”

“Mhm, too busy for me,” Lucy sighed, the dramatics in full swing this evening. “How’d your encounter with the woman of your dreams go this morning?”

“Umm… could have went better? But I worked it out with Cat and we’re good, so that’s… a positive, I guess,” Kara said. She held up her freshly painted nails, blowing freeze breath on them to set the polish and keep it shiny. She really needed a distraction from Cat, not a conversation _about_ her. “Hey! I heard about you and Alex, congrats!”

“Thank you, I’m glad you approve,” Lucy said. Kara could practically hear her preening over the phone. But Kara didn’t manage to distract her for very long.  “How did you ‘work it out,’ exactly? You didn’t offer to eat her out in exchange for her pretending this never happened, did you?”

“No! God, Lucy, get your head out of the gutter,” Kara said, blushing wildly at the very thought of offering Cat anything like that. “I’m just… pretending to date her. For a bit. To placate Carter.”  

“Holy. Fucking. Shit. Tell me everything.”

 

 

 

Cat was becoming less and less sure of the plan as the day passed. Nearly fifteen minutes before Kara was supposed to show up, she’d almost entirely talked herself out of it. What if she had convinced Kara to do something she didn’t want to do? She’d been so damn adamant about staying out of Kara’s personal life only to drag the girl into this guaranteed shit show.

As soon as Kara got there, Cat would politely apologize and tell her she should go home. Looking at herself in the mirror, she nodded firmly. Carter’s opinions be damned. She could stand him being a bit irritating for a couple weeks until he let this go if that meant Kara got to finally have a life outside of Cat Grant and Catco.

When the doorbell rang at five til six, Cat had a small panic attack of her own, quickly downing an entire glass of wine before going to answer it. Kara stood smiling on the other side, wearing a too-bright pink ensemble that made her look like a character on a children’s show. Which was somehow endearing. Cat cursed her own bad luck for developing a crush on a woman who had clearly been an elementary school teacher in her previous life.

“Kiera, come in, please.” Cat stepped away from the door, letting Kara close it behind her and follow Cat into the living room. “I think we need to talk about-”

“I’m can’t believe you trust me enough to try to pull this off,” Kara interrupted, clearly having not really been paying attention to anything Cat was saying until that very moment. Cat turned around to look at her, staring in confusion. “I mean, because I thought… you know, we didn’t speak for so long and- and I thought-”

Cat sighed, realizing this was going to be more than just convincing Carter that they were together. Pushing Kara away now would probably break them both. In different ways, of course, but it wouldn’t end well. Kara would think she hated her. Cat wasn’t sure she could live with that.

“I may have miscalculated when I made the decision to cut contact with you without your input,” Cat said, trying for an air of nonchalance. Kara’s confusing rambling stopped, replaced with a smile bright enough to rival her dress.

“I’m weirdly glad we’re doing this, Miss Grant. I kind of missed you.”

_God,_ Cat thought, running a hand through her hair, _what the hell did I sign myself up for?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> as always, i'm on tumblr and i take prompts @supercatandfriends


End file.
